pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Шиллинг (Австрия)
thumb|left|140px|''20 шиллингов'' [[1992]] Шиллинг — денежная единица в Австрии с 1 марта 1925 до введения евро 31 декабря 2001 г. Сменил обесцененную инфляцией крону, бывшую в обращении с августа 1898 года. После аншлюса (1938) был заменён рейхсмаркой, в качестве платёжного средства восстановлен после окончания войны (1945). Существовали монеты стоимостью 1, 2, 5, 10, 20, 50 грошей (1/100 шиллинга), 1, 2, 5, 10, 20 и 50 шиллингов и банкноты по 20, 50, 100, 500, 1000 и 5000 шиллингов. История Первый шиллинг Шиллинг заменил валюту Австро-Венгрии 24 декабря 1924 года. По курсу обмена равнялся 10.000 Австро-Венгерских крон. С 1938 по 1945 валютой Австрии служила германская рейхсмарка. Второй шиллинг 30 ноября 1945 года был введен второй шиллинг. Он обменивался к рейхсмарке 1:1 до 150 шиллингов на человека. Первые монеты были выпущены в 1946 году. В 1947 году выпущены новые банкноты. В 1950-е годы валюта стала стабильной и инфляция пошла на убыль. Доллар США равнялся 26 шиллингам. В 1971, 1976, 1986, 1997 годах выходили новые серии банкнот. В 2002 году был заменен на евро Монеты Первый шиллинг В 1925 году были введены бронзовые 1 и 2 гроша, медно-никелевые 10 , 20 , 50 грошей, серебряный 1 шиллинг. В 1931 году введена монета 5 грошей медно-никелевая. В 1934 году 1 шилинг стал медно-никелевый и введена серебряная монета 5 шиллингов. Второй шиллинг Между 1947 и 1952 гг. выпущены 1, 2, 5, 10 (из цинка), 20, и 50 грошей (алюминиево-бронзовые); 1, 2, и 5 шиллингов (из алюминия). В 1960 году выпущена монеты 5 и 10 шиллингов серебряные а в 1969 году заменены на медно-никелевые. В 1967 г. выпущена монета 50 шиллингов. В 1980 г. выпущена монета 20 шиллингов. # 10 Шиллингов has pure nickel core # Smoothly with 19 points until 1992. In 1993, all previous 20 schilling coins were reissued with smooth edges. Банкноты Первый шиллинг В 1925 году Австрийский национальный банк ввел купюры 5, 10, 20, 100 и 1 000 шиллингов (note the different spelling of the plural on this first series of notes). Банкнота 50 шиллингов введена в 1929 году. Второй шиллинг В 1945 году после Второй мировой войны введены купюры 50 грошей, 1, 2, 5, 10, 20, 25, 50, 100 и 1 000 шиллингов. В 1947 году произошла реформа, после деноминации новые банкноты 10, 20, 100 и 1 000 шиллингов, а банкнота 50 шиллингов введена в 1951 году, 500 шиллингов в 1953 году. В 1957 году 10 шиллингов заменена монетой. 20 шиллингов заменена монетой в 1980 году, банкнота 5 000 шиллингов введена в 1988 году. Официальное сокращение по ISO 4217 было ATS ( ), ÖS ( ) или только S тоже употреблялись. Официальный курс к евро составлял 1 евро = 13,7603 шиллингов. См. также * Австрийский национальный банк * Евро * Монеты Австрии * Каталог монет Австриис подробным разделением по историческим периодам и реформам Примечания Категория:Монеты bar:Östareichischa Schilling bs:Austrijski šiling ca:Xíling austríac cs:Rakouský šilink da:Schilling de:Österreichischer Schilling el:Αυστριακό Σελίνι en:Austrian schilling eo:Aŭstruja ŝilingo es:Chelín austriaco fi:Itävallan šillinki fr:Schilling autrichien hu:Osztrák schilling it:Scellino austriaco ja:オーストリア・シリング nl:Oostenrijkse schilling pl:Szyling austriacki pt:Xelim austríaco ro:Şiling austriac sk:Rakúsky šiling sr:Аустријски шилинг sv:Österrikisk schilling tr:Avusturya şilini uk:Австрійський шилінг zh:奧地利先令